I Love The Man In The Moon
by NeonRoses
Summary: EastEnders fanfiction. Roxy adores Alfie. Alfie adores Roxy. But it's never that simple in Albert Square.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I adore the thought of Alfie Moon and Roxy Mitchell getting together. They have great chemistry. This is just a little something I wrote dedicated to their cute friendship/love. This was written around the time she declared her love for him. [Episode - Late April 2012] Enjoy. Review, x**

Roxy sat on the bar as the last of the Queen Vic punters left to return to their homes for bedtime. Dot had sipped the last of her sweet sherry and Shirley had downed another vodka following being recently dumped by Phil.

"See ya tomorrow, guys!" Roxy said, locking up the doors after they'd left. A cold draught was pulsing through the narrowly opened windows of the pub and Roxy had to stand up on some stools to ensure they were all shut correctly. She almost slipped, however, when she heard a small cough behind her.

"Oh my god, Alfie, you scared the life out of me."

"Sorry, Rox. Listen, you know what you said the other day…"

"Don't start this again…" she warned.

"No, hear me out alright? You know you said you, er, loved me and everything, yeah?"

Roxy sighed and folded her arms. "Uh huh."

"Well, you know if I wasn't with Kat, I'd be with you… instantly. No second thoughts."

He looked so vulnerable, so subdued, and so very different to the usually loud, fun loving and cheeky Alfie everybody knew. This just made her fall in love even more. Her heart seemed to swell and she couldn't stop the little smile from appearing on her lips.

"Alfie, you don't have to say this. It's not really helping, okay? You're with Kat. It's fine. I- I understand."

He moved closer, a sad smile on his face as he pushed back a strand of her bleach blonde hair. "Me and you would rule this place, Rox. We'd be unstoppable."

Roxy closed her eyes and smiled. "I know," she replied quietly. "But I also know that this simply can't happen."

"I so wish it could."

"But it can't, Alfie."

He didn't want to hear anymore. Instead, he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers softly. She responded, snaking her arms round his neck and gripping the collar of his bright, patterned shirt.

Just as quickly as they had started kissing, they stopped, and Alfie moved away. Roxy's blue eyes were swimming with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall down her face – not yet.

She cleared her throat as if nothing had happened. "I've got to go and pick up Amy from Jack's. They'll be wondering where I am…"

Alfie nodded solemnly and watched as she turned around to pick up her handbag and leave. Before she exited the doors, she spun round and looked directly into Alfie's eyes.

"If anything happens between you and Kat, y'know… if you ever split up, which I know probably won't happen, you know where I am. I'll wait for you. We suit each other perfectly. You know that don't you, Grandad?"

Alfie chuckled. "Stop calling me that. It's weird now, isn't it?"

Roxy burst into giggles and held the door open as she was about to leave. "Fine. I'll wait forever for you, _Mr Moon_."

Alfie raised his hand to wave her off as she disappeared into the dark gloom of Albert Square.


	2. Chapter 2

_7am. _

Roxy slipped out of her bed, clicked the kettle on and then walked into the bathroom where she surveyed her appearance. She looked tired, drawn… basically exhausted. She sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling eye shadows and lipsticks out of her makeup bag. "I need a serious makeover," she muttered to herself. Staring in the mirror for a little while longer, Roxy huffed in annoyance and started to stuff her cosmetics back into the bag. She'd go to Booty's and get a professional makeover. Perhaps a haircut too.

...

_11am._

Amy played with her toys in the corner of Booty's while Tanya washed, cut and dried Roxy's hair. It was now a touch shorter, cut into an edgy but sexy style and it shined in the bright lights of the salon. Tanya smiled over at the make-up artist, who took over to give Roxy a brilliant new look.

"So, are you trying to impress a man, Miss Mitchell?"

"Um. N- no. Why would you even think that? I'm doing this for _me_… okay?"

The beautician smiled knowingly. "I know a look of love when I see one. What's his name?"

Roxy tried to hide her look of irritation but failed. "His name is Alfie. Just don't tell Tanya, okay? She knows him."

"Alfie… as in Alfie Moon?"

"What, you know him too?"

"He's that married bartender, isn't he? A bit off-limits to you I think, sweetie."

Roxy didn't like this one bit. "Oi, I'm paying you to do your job! Not to give me advice on who I should or shouldn't be interested in. Alright?"

...

_1pm._

Roxy entered the pub to start her shift, silently disappointed that Alfie was nowhere to be seen. She wandered up to Tracy who was busy cleaning pint glasses.

"Isn't Alfie supposed to be doing my shift with me this afternoon?" she asked.

Tracy looked up with a little shrug. "He's gone out. I think he said he's spending the afternoon with Kat and little Tommy."

Max Branning, who was on his lunch break from the car lot, glanced up from his drink. "Apparently he's going to R&R's later tonight with a few of the lads. I was going to go, but I'd rather stay in with Tan."

"Whatever. I didn't ask you, Max," Roxy replied sharply. But she was secretly happy he'd told her. Tonight, as Amy was due at Jack's again, she'd go out to R&R's, looking as beautiful as she possibly could.

...

_9pm._

Jack was holding Amy and was about to leave Roxy's flat but he couldn't help but glance at Roxy disapprovingly.

"You seriously goin' out like that?"

"Why, Jack? What's it got to do with you?"

Roxy was wearing a garish, bright pink mini dress with a gold, sequinned halter neck, teamed with glittering gold shoes. She also opted for some large cascading earrings.

"Well it's a bit over the top to be honest, Rox..."

"I'm going clubbing. I'm single. I can wear what I like. Now go… it's Amy's bedtime. Remember she likes her eggs runny for breakfast, okay? No hard-boiled rubbish tomorrow."

Jack rolled his eyes and left the flat, cuddling Amy close to him.

…

When Roxy entered R&R's, which was actually _her_ nightclub, the dance music was booming out of the speakers louder than ever. She looked over at Fatboy who was tonight's DJ. Of course, that's why the music is insanely ear-blasting.

The club was packed tonight. Roxy manoeuvred her way through the dancing crowd and sat at the bar, leaning her head on her hand. "A large vodka please," she said, turning round to see if she could spot Alfie. But she couldn't. She took her drink and had a sip, grimacing a little. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Rox! Whatcha doing 'ere, eh?"

Roxy smiled at the recognisable voice. She spun round and hugged Alfie close, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm just having a night out! What about you!" She had to shout, because the music was so loud.

"Same!" he replied loudly, with a smile.

People were starting to look over at the pair of them. Maybe they would start getting suspicious. Roxy and Alfie guessed this, so they both put their drinks down and walked out of the club for some peace and quiet.

"Listen, you look amazing," he said, once they'd got outside. It was a bit chilly and Roxy began to shiver, prompting Alfie to take his leather jacket off and drape it round her shoulders.

"Cheers Alf." She looked into his sparkling eyes and couldn't help but seem a bit sad. "Um, I heard you went to see Kat today."

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Tommy is growing up so fast y'know."

Roxy giggled. "Yeah. So is Amy. Can't believe it how quickly they grow."

Alfie stepped a little awkwardly on the spot, as if wondering what to do next. Roxy cleared her throat. The two of them stood like that for quite some time.

Alfie broke the silence. "Well, d'ya wanna go back inside? It's just… maybe I should head back home. I've had a busy day and everything."

"Oi. You can't go yet. The night's just begun." Roxy looked at the floor, feeling deflated. "Actually, all this effort I put in tonight… it was for you."

With a sigh, Alfie pulled Roxy into a friendly hug, resting his head on the top of hers.

"Rox, darlin', you could do so much better. You know you could."

"No I couldn't. I love _you_."

"Go back into the club, alright? And find yourself a better guy. Preferably not a married one."

Roxy smirked then let out a sigh. "I can't do that. I want you. Only you."

Alfie pulled away from the hug and the two of them stared at each other for long while. They then leant in to kiss as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Unknown to the two of them, Derek Branning was hidden in the shadows – ready to wreck their happiness as he did with everyone…


End file.
